Breathing In Sequence
by BrittneyTodosey
Summary: The walls in his apartment were thin; and his neighbors could probably hear exaclty what whas happening, regardless of her attempts to keep quiet. Fitz could get her to do anything..


Author's Note: I haven't been able to write lately. But last night, I couldn't sleep, and I wrote this. I suck at any sort of smut. But hey, it's something. So, whatever. Maybe I'll work on chapter three now. This is just a dream, by the way. So, I don't want a dumb ass review telling me some stupid shit. Anywho~ Enjoy. XD

x-x-x

Somewhere nearby, she could hear a baby crying. Somewhere else, she could hear a couple screaming. _Was that the sound of glass shattering?_ The walls in his apartment were thin; and his neighbors could probably hear exaclty what whas happening, regardless of her attempts to keep quiet. Fitz could get her to do anything; whether it be something simple as apologizing, or something drastic such as this.

_What exactly is this?_ Clare didn't really know. But what she did know, was that Fitz was in complete control of this situation. "Fuck.." The girl couldn't control the quiet moans that continuously slid from her lips as Fitz moved his skilled hands all over her body. All of their clothes were still on, and somehow Clare was already in a state of complete bliss. _Could this get any better?_

"You? Gladly." The words surprised her, and a look of shock overcame her face. "Wh-what?" Fitz flashed her a devious grin before pushing her backwards onto the bed. Clare looked up through half-lidded eyes as Fitz pulled off his shirt. He lowered himself onto her slowly, locking their lips in a not-quite passionate kiss. She felt goosebumps cover her skin as Fitz's hands snaked their way up her thighs, and up her dress. They were forceful in the attempt to pull the material up and off of her body. The fabric of her dress seperated their lips momentarily; but not enough for Clare to catch her breath. Fitz's lips make contact with hers again instantly, and she could feel a tongue grazing her lip ever so slightly.

Clare was happy to allow Fitz more access to her mouth, and she deepened the kiss accordingly. Fitz smirked and pulled away from the kiss; quickly placing his lips to the gentle skin of Clare's neck. He bit down roughly into the skin, causing Clare to groan in both pain and pleasure. There were so many things that Clare needed to focus on, but she felt foggy. Possibly from the drinking she had done at the party. Or maybe it was just the rush of everything happening so fast. Every touch was so concentrated, yet she could barely feel anything at the same time. Her head was spinning, and Fitz's movements just furthered the sensation.

_When did his pants come off?_ It didn't matter. Their skin was now almost in complete contact with eachother. She could feel his growing arousal between her legs as he nibbled on her neck. Was she scared? No. She had no doubts as he unhooked the front latch of her bra, and pulled it from her shoulders. The only things seperating their skin now was the thin fabric of their underwear; but that would change quickly.

Fitz hooked his thumbs under the elastic of Clare's underwear on either side, and pulled them down in a quick motion. He was skilled, no doubt about it; but he also had the confidence to match it. She inhaled deeply as Fitz's fingers slowly trailed their way up her thigh. Clare let out a small moan of anticipation, and let her eyelids close. Fitz licked at her neck sensually, blowing on it for an added sensation; and he finally slid a finger gently over Clare's clit. "Oh, my-" Clare couldn't form any coherant words. Fitz knew exactly what she was doing. "God.." A chuckle was heard from somewhere far away. _What? He was just lying abover her..How did-?_

Fitz had other plans. Clare opened her eyes when she felt a kiss placed just above her bellybutton. Green eyes looked up into her own blue ones, as if for permission. Could she say anything? An open mouth, with no words escaping, proved not. Clare gave a short nod to the boy between her legs, and bit her lip roughly. Fitz kissed her stomach once more, before he softly licked at the skin of her inner thigh.

He flicked her tongue out quickly, in short, slow movements; and each of them received a small moan from Clare. Fitz could tell she was holding back her enjoyment by the way she clenched her fists around the silk of the sheets. It wasn't like he didn't expect this; it was her first time, after all. Softly, he blew warm air over her wetness, creating a slight cold that would provide more pleasure for the girl. "Please?" _Was she begging? _Fitz couldn't resist her plea: her voice was dripping in pure lust and desire.

He was rewarded with louder moans as he continued. Clare was feeling something she'd never felt before; and as soon she felt like she couldn't experience any more pleasure, Fitz's tongue would glide over her again, and she'd feel another wave of ecstacy. "Fitz.." She moaned, finally letting go of the sheets, and running her finger's through his short hair.

It didn't register that Clare was doing anything. Fitz was too consumed on how Clare seemed to melt against his tongue. The soft flesh was nothing new to him; he had been with a fair share of girls; but the taste of her, definitely was. "Mmm." He growled quietly, moving his concentration to kissing up her body slowly.

"Fitz?" She mumbled softly, pulling him up to kiss him softly. "Hmm?" "Do you..uhh.." Clare was starting to get nervous; she was fumbling over her words. There was no need to answer her, because he knew exactly what she meant. A simple nod calmed her nerves completely, and she melted against his lips as he claimed them with his own for yet another kiss.

Slowly, he pulled his boxers down; he seemed more hesitant than she did. Once they were removed, he grabbed a condom from the end table near his bed. Clare looked into his eyes, biting her lip gently, as he quickly rolled it on his dick. He kissed her lips once, gently, before lying over her once more.

Fitz burried his face into her neck and kissed softly as he pushed inside of her. She squealed unpleasantly. She was in pain; this was her first time doing anything remotely sexual, let alone actually having sex. He tried to control himself as he pushed in and out of her. He wanted this to be good for her, too; but he could only do so much. "Fuck!" Fitz bit down on her neck; needing an outlet for his pleasure.

Clare's nails dug into his back as he thrust into her, at first in pain, but as he continued, she started feeling more and more pleasure. "Faster." The command was barely audible, but he heard enough to meet her needs. Fitz sped up his pace, and both of their moans increased; in volume, and amount.

She could feel something building up. Clare bit into her lip to hold back the scream, and she felt the skin break under pressure, causing her to give in to the pleasure. "Fuck, Fitz!" Saint Clare, swearing? She wasn't herself, and the smallest things were pushing Fitz closer and closer to his peak. As Clare came, her walls tightened around him, and she pulled at his hair; that was all it took. He bit down on her neck, and a loud moan escaped his lips.

x-x-x

Clare sat up. Her skin was gleaming in a sheen of sweat; and her breathing was coming in short, small gasps. She looked around the room, and over to Fitz, who was passed out in the bed next to her.

The night's events came back to her, and she placed a hand over her heart to calm herself. _It was all a dream_. Yeah, she was at Fitz's house; but what else could be expected after a night of drinking? She couldn't go home wasted. Fitz's place was the only logical explanation.

With a sigh, she layed back down, and pulled the comforter over herself once more. "It was just a dream." She mumbled softly, as if to reassure herself everything was okay; and with that, she fell back into an alcohol induced sleep.


End file.
